Hermione's Life III: Blaise's Life
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: Blai(z)e comes to the painful conclusion that things are out to tear Draco and Hermione apart, so she decides it is best to do something to make sure that those trying to force them apart don't succeed. She already knows that the process is going to take time though, so she hopes nothing bad happens while she is away.


_Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter. This is the third in the Hermione's Life. This starts at the endings of the first and second stories and progresses from there. Also... I know that Blai(z)e is a boy in Harry Potter canon. I got the idea from reading older fics that were written before Blaise's gender was revealed._

**Chapter 1: A Sister's Despair**

Mrs. Zabini had always said that things would come when things would come but it honestly didn't feel this way to Blaize. In her opinion things were heading in the wrong direction and things could very well end up in disaster. If you were to ask her where things began, she would tell people... "with the beginning of our family line, and then Voldemort came along and ruined everything." The beginning would be the start of a very special circle of powers born every generation that revolved around her family line. The whole Voldemort coming along and ruining everything had to do with the fact Voldemort sought the power of the generation which caused her to be separated from her twin. Twins were always born to the Zabini family with opposite powers to each other.

To everyone's surprise this sister was Hermione Granger, but in that wasn't the only issue. This had been a surprise to her friend Draco Malfoy, who had been mooning over Hermione from year one and dealing with the fact he was of the male part of the special circle that shared the same powers as she did and thus was her sisters soul mate. Her sister of course wasn't aware of it and was likely to reject Draco if she were to find out, so the boy had held back saying anything. This was particularly true after his father had kidnapped her sister and placed her in one of the training grounds in hopes that Draco would rescue her and force a switch in soul mates. Blaize of course had never heard of such a thing.

So there was her rescued sister, everyone pleased that she was rescued when Ronald Wesley decided to claim he was the fire user. She of course knew this wasn't true, Draco knew it was true and Ronald Wesley knew it wasn't true, but no one else did. Sure... there were people who happened to have problems believing him, but if he played his cards right certain people would start believing him. The problem was he didn't "act" like a soul mate to her sister and claimed that by being her soul mate they were meant to be together so it didn't matter if he went out with Lavender. In the same token she had her doubts Ron would hold Hermione to the same standard and was using it to create his own personal harem. He would be trouble.

The other problem was Pansy Parkinson. She was quite sure that Draco was hers and didn't accept the fact they weren't dating. She had also taken a perverted turn for the worse when she had caught sight of Ron and Lavender making out and she watched the two go all the way. She now insisted on the idea that she and Draco should do the same. The girl was delusional... which meant problems once the illusion broke. Or it would mean that Pansy would in fact deny and be easily manipulated. Actually... Blaize had the feeling that things were going to get darker still and she still had to find the other members of the circle.

Her sister had taken off and bumped into Draco. Before taking off after he sister she spoke with him and knew roughly what she would need to do, but how she went about it needed just right. She followed her sister towards the infirmary as she needed to recover from the cold. She slipped in, only to have Lavender brush by her. The girl walked over to the girl, her nose wrinkled up. "Hermione... when are you going to give yourself to Ron?"

"Excuse me?" Blaize stepped over.

Lavender though glared at the other girl. "I'm sorry, but the last time I checked you have nothing to do with this."

"Someone isn't treating my sister respectfully, so it is my business. Ron has no right to demand anything of my sister."

"He has every right as he is her soul mate."

"First off, he's not her soul mate. He doesn't have the fire powers, so he can't be. Second, even if he was her soul mate she is the dominate in the relationship. We're the leaders of the circle, not him. And if he thinks he can make demands, think again."

"Well maybe things are changing from a materoni to a pateroni."

"Its a matriarchal to a patriarchal, and no... it doesn't change like that."

Lavender ignored her. "Ron wants to have sex with you now. He wants a threesome."

"No." Hermione sat in the bed. "I don't believe he is my Soul Mate. If though he is I would rather remain chaste then _ever_ be in a relationship with that jerk again."

Lavender reached out and slapped Hermione across the face. "How dare you! Ron is no jerk Granger! You take this self centered pride and accept the wonders he can provide you."

Blaize let out a sigh. "Now you've done it." She flicked her fingers and Lavender found her clothes burnt off so that only her underwear remained. "Don't mess with my sister. I'll make things worse for Ron as he is no girl if he even tries to lay a hand on her."

"Just wait! When the rest of the school hears this, that you bully people to get your point across and not accepting another point of view they will side against you and Hermione will have to be with Ron."

"Why would they? They already know that Ron of all people is an out right cad and has no rights to make the demands he is making. The idea behind soul mate is to respect each other."

"Exactly Zabini! He wants her to have sex with him, a threesome. How is that not respecting him by doing that?"

"Simple. His request to have sex involves her body, thus she has full rights to say no to him. So go. Get lost. I don't want to have anything to do with you or Ron."

Lavender ran out of the room then, screeching about the unfairness of it all.

"This year is just going to be just awful, isn't it."

"Possibly. I don't trust them, that is for sure."


End file.
